Yard Sale
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney has a yard sale and sells Chris's things, Chris isn't happy with her and decides to play the same game. This is what happens when Chris gets woken up early on a Saturday...


**Disclaimer:** Nada.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Chris would normally be spending the day sleeping until at least Noon. The problem was that sleep was being disturbed by constant slamming of car doors and it was driving him crazy. He got out of his bed and opened his curtains to see at least 15 cars in his yard and tables and tables of stuff all over the front lawn.

 _His personal belongings being sold on his private property by his Girlfriend without his permission. This is what happens when you date a contestant. It's even worse when your Girlfriend is Courtney who hates all the stuff you collect in your house._

* * *

Chris went outside to the front yard in his robe and saw Courtney walking around talking with people in his yard. She didn't seem too phased when she saw him. She was counting the money and just smiled at him, obviously not caring that he was pissed that she was selling his things.

"Why is all of my stuff in the yard?" Chris tried to ask her like it wasn't obvious.

"You're up early." Courtney told him as she looked at her cell phone. "It's only after 8:23am."

"I should be sleeping, Court." Chris sighed. "I heard all these cars opening and closing! There is no way I can go back to sleep if I know you're out here selling my stuff!"

"I understand." Courtney told him and Chris was hoping that she would start packing his stuff up. Instead, Courtney walked over to a man who was holding up his blue suit that he wore during TDA. "I'll take $20.00 for it."

"$20.00!?" Chris stormed over. "That's a suit worn by Chris Mclean! I wore that all season! I have sweat stains on that, it's not for sale!"

"If you give me $25.00, I can get him to sign it." Courtney ignored Chris and told the guy who just gave her $20 when Chris refused to sign it.

"This is all amazing stuff!" Chris yelled at her. "Look at all the memories! You're selling my memories!"

"What memories?" Courtney walked over to a table and picked up a box of gilded Chris awards. There were about 20. "These are all the awards you gave to us when we were save in Total Drama Action. Do you really need these?"

"Uh…I…I…Who cares?!" Chris yelled to her. "Okay, fine. Sell my things."

Chris stormed back into the mansion and Courtney felt like she actually won this battle and continued to sell Chris's things. She didn't actually plan on keeping all the money from this if that's what he thought, however he had money anyway so it didn't matter how much they actually made. This was more of a point that she could do it and he'd let her even though she honestly hated how he would hoard random things from past seasons.

* * *

About half an hour later, Chris came back outside fully dressed in his usual clothes. He was carrying a box full of stuff and tossed it on a table and started putting things on them. This is when Courtney started to notice that Chris was putting her things on a table. Chris put down the skull that Duncan gave Courtney in season one as well as her 'Contract' that she had from Total Drama Action as well as a few pieces of her clothes.

"There we go." Chris smirked at her as she walked over to the table. "I'm going to sell some of your stuff since you're selling mine. Why do you even have Duncan's skull with you? I thought you were sooooo over him."

"I am." Courtney grabbed the skull. "It's still my stuff!"

"I'll give you $1.00 for it." Some Goth kid walked over to Chris and waved a dollar in Chris's face. Chris smirked as Courtney glared at him.

"Sold." Chris smirked as he dropped it into the kids' hand. The kid walked off and Courtney looked like she had fire in her eyes. "Oops."

"SALE'S OVER!" Courtney yelled to everyone in the yard. "GO HOME!"

Courtney was going to go after the kid who bought the skull but several people who were leaving started grabbing and stealing things as they ran out of the yard.

"Now we don't have our stuff." Courtney glared at Chris. "You just had to sell my stuff."

"You sold my suit."

"You sold my skull."

"You said you were over Duncan."

"I am."

"You still have it."

"You're an asshole." Courtney told him.

"Admit you shouldn't have had a yard sale." Chris told her. "Now neither of us had stuff."

"Fine." Courtney agreed. "I should have just asked you to clean up a bit or maybe have done it myself."

"It's too early." Chris yawned. "Let's not fight."

"How's season six coming?" Courtney asked trying to change the subject.

"You're in it." Chris smirked. "Wait until you see what I have in store for you, especially after this. How much did you make from this?"

"A little over a $100." Courtney handed it to Chris who wouldn't take it.

"Eh, just keep it." Chris shrugged. "I'm going to give Chef a call and have him clean this up."

Courtney and Chris went back into the mansion. They may have lost things from their past but at the end of the day, it really didn't matter.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is my Chrisney. I'm going to get them slightly better and I had this idea for a while. The ending was not 100% what I wanted from it and felt like it could have been better but I honestly love how they fight and in the end they still care about each other. I love this couple! Still one of my favorites and plan on writing many more! To new people, I love Chrisney and I have a few Chrisney fics that you guys can check out and see why I love them so much!**


End file.
